This invention relates to a rotatable lamp fixture, and particularly one which may be rotated by motor means mounted within the fixture itself.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a rotating lamp fixture including a motor for rotating the fixture, the motor being mounted within the fixture itself.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotatable lamp fixture in the nature of a hollow shell, the shell being rotatably supported on a support member disposed within the shell and including a motor mounted within the shell itself which when energized will be effective to rotate the spherical shell about the support member.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when considering the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.